Cuando lo conocí a él
by adisu
Summary: Isabella Swan tiene como propósito aprender francés y se ha inscrito en un curso donde conocerá a un Edward que la dejará cautivada con una brillante sonrisa y la hará caer en un mundo que no conocía
1. Chapter 1

_**CUANDO LO CONOCÍ**_

**Capítulo 1: La Chica nueva**

**BELLA's POV**

Un nuevo comienzo… No es así, como si fuera la gran hazaña pero me he propuesto aprender francés y hoy es mi primera clase. No he sido nunca de las personas que se les facilita socializar o hacer amigos rápidamente y mucho menos si tengo que demostrar ante otras 14 personas lo "buena" que soy para los idiomas pero no hay nada que hacer ya, ¡prepárate Bella, aquí vamos!

Estaba caminando muy despacio con mis audífonos puestos al máximo volumen; entre menos me relacionara con el mundo, mejor, además que me ayuda a aplacar mis nervios por ésta clase. ¿Quién no lo estaría al ir a un curso donde no conoces a nadie y casi que todos los demás si se conocen? Supongo que cualquier persona, pero hoy esa situación me pertenece a mí. Isabella Swan.

Tomé el autobús al que milagrosamente llegué con buen tiempo y no tuve que correr para alcanzarlo. Voy sentada junto a la ventana, en realidad no le estaba prestando atención a nada, mi cabeza no se puede concentrar en lo más mínimo y eso no es para nada bueno cuando vas para una clase donde ocupas concentrarte y permanecer atenta en todo momento. Comúnmente soy una persona que obtiene buenas calificaciones y que las materias no la asustan con facilidad pero hoy mi fuerza se ha quedado dormida y al parecer ella sí que está completamente en contra de aprender un nuevo idioma a pesar de que ahora sea una de las cosas más necesarias para poder aspirar a un mejor futuro, de acuerdo eso ni yo me lo creo… pero tampoco necesito ser tan pesimista, no justo ahora.

Es momento de bajar del autobús, lo que quiere decir que me encuentro un paso más cerca de tener que entrar a esa clase donde me tendré que presentar: mi nombre, mis gustos, dónde vivo, si tengo novio y acceder a cualquiera de las preguntas que mis queridos nuevos compañeros me hagan, aún estoy a tiempo para devolverme. Nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención de nadie y saber que voy en camino a serlo aunque sea por apenas unos minutos no es una de las mejores ideas que pueden cruzar por mi cabeza ahora.

Sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba frente al Centro de Idiomas de Forks un pequeño edificio que a partir de hoy me verá una vez por semana y que dudo que me logre dar aunque sea una alegría, en este curso presentaré exámenes como en cualquier otro pero aquí se destaca por ser estricto y sus estudiantes deben mantener el renombre o la costumbre de que todos salgan hablando un nivel bastante competitivo, pero aun creo que este lugar es incapaz de lograr milagros. Al presentar mi identificación me guiaron a la clase, fui la primera en llegar lo cual me sorprendió, todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora lo hice con mucha paciencia esperando llegar a mi clase justo a tiempo pero, llegué faltando quince minutos para dar inicio a la clase, ahí me di cuenta que el tiempo es un traidor.

Varios jóvenes llegaron pero no es como si quisiera entablar una conversación con alguno de ellos, definitivamente ¡NO! Esos fueron los quince minutos más largos que he pasado, sentirme observada por cada uno de los que me rodeaban no se volvió la más agradable bienvenida, pero para mi gracia o desgracia ya es hora de entrar a la clase, mi profesor ya se encuentra adentro y al mal paso, darle prisa. Fui la primera en entrar y como es típico de mí me senté en el fondo de la fila, varios muchachos y muchachas entraron, tenían caras simpáticas pero todos eran muy buenos amigos como para admitirme con ellos, no es como si lo quisiera pero hay que admitirlo sentirse ignorado tampoco es una de las mejores sensaciones.

Mi profesor comenzó a tomar la lista para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran mientras que nos pedía que formáramos un círculo con las sillas ahí me di cuenta que se aproximaba la hora de las presentaciones, por dicha mi nombre se encuentra a la mitad de la lista y eso asegura que no seré por nada del mundo una de las primeras.

No le presto atención a ninguna de las presentaciones, luego de oír el nombre es como si todo lo demás no tuviera gran importancia, hasta que un chico apareció en la puerta con una leve sonrisa torcida que me sacó de un salto de todos mis vagos pensamientos filosóficos. Llevaba su cabello un poco largo y desordenado, era un día frío y llevaba puesta una jacket oscura, jeans y tennis, algo informal pero le quedaba bien, el chico tenía buen gusto para vestir. Creo que el profesor le dio la bienvenida en un tono algo sarcástico, creo que no es la primera vez ni la última que llega tarde. Desvié mi mirada de él, creo que ya lo había visto demasiado, sino es que ya estaba babeando, me sobresalté al sentir que se sentó a mi lado, ¡rayos! Este chico huele bien, podría drogarme fácilmente con su perfume. Los demás siguieron con sus presentaciones pero al parecer ni a él ni a mí nos interesaban, me tocó suavemente el hombro para que lo mirara en un susurro se presentó

―Hola, mi nombre es Edward ¿y el tuyo chica nueva?

**EDWARD's POV**

Al igual que con todas mis clases, iba tarde, considerablemente tarde, la ventaja era que mi profesor ya se acostumbró y sabe que soy un caso perdido, de todos modos no es extraño en lo más mínimo para mis compañeros de ese curso al que aun no sé cuál es el motivo por el que sigo yendo.

Estando frente al edificio ni siquiera me digno a acelerar el paso, llegaré como siempre, tarde, no hay porqué correr, ni siquiera una chica bonita en mi salón para sorprender, bien como es costumbre debo entrar. Pon tú mejor cara de chico bueno Edward.

Como ya es típico en mí, toqué la puerta anunciando mi llegada; el profe me saludó de una manera bien sarcástica pero en ese momento eso era lo que tenía menos importancia, había una chica nueva en mi clase se le notaba en la cara que estaba nerviosa y que no estaba prestando mucha atención a las presentaciones que mis otros compañeros estaban haciendo, así que no tuve que pensarlo mucho para decidir sentarme a su lado.

Noté como su cuerpo se tensó levemente al sentir que tomé la silla que se encontraba a su lado, pero no sé cómo hizo para no voltearse, apenas un leve movimiento fue lo que hizo con su cuerpo, nunca había visto a una chica tan tímida como ella, parecía como si deseara pasar desapercibida ante la vista de los demás pero lo siento chica nueva ahora estás entre mis ojos.

No aguantaba más, sé que no le está prestando atención a los demás así que voy a tener que aprovechar eso, le toqué suavemente su hombro y me miró con una leve cara de ¿asombro? Y sin pensar le dije.

―Hola, mi nombre es Edward ¿y el tuyo chica nueva?

**BELLA's POV**

No encontraba mi voz ¿A dónde mierdas se había ido mi voz justo ahora cuando un chico me habla? cuando por fin la encontré, le contesté.

―Soy Isabella pero dime Bella, prefiero que me llamen así…

De acuerdo no fue la mejor presentación que haya habido en el mundo pero al menos pronuncié mi nombre, y me di cuenta de algo más. Un "pequeño" gran detalle… tiene unos ojos hermosos, podría perderme en ellos con mucha facilidad así que como nota mental cuando le hables no lo mires directamente a los ojos Bella ¡NUNCA!

Las presentaciones ni las sentí, mucho menos la clase misma, estaba más que concentrada viendo al chico Edward y cada uno de sus movimientos quizás es algo exagerado pero debo admitir que entre este chico y el francés, lo prefiero a él. Sin darme cuenta la clase se acabó. En qué momento escribí en mi cuaderno la tarea que nos habían dejado sigue siendo desconocido para mí no puedo creer lo absorta que me encontraba en él.

**EDWARD's POV**

La clase por primera vez se fue volando, el tiempo en definitiva es un traidor, estaba disfrutando demasiado ver como Bella me observaba sigilosamente durante toda la clase, pude notar como veía mis manos al escribir, y cuando mi cabeza se giraba en alguna otra dirección que no fuera el frente ella aprovechaba y veía mi cabello al parecer le gustaba ver lo desordenado que lo tengo o al menos eso me parece a mí, es increíble que conozca a una linda chica sin tener siquiera que salir a buscarla.

Ahora debo aprovechar y conseguir su número antes que se vaya y tenga que esperar hasta la siguiente semana para volver a verla. Me encaminé hacia ella hasta que alguien a mis espaldas me llamó. ¡Mierda! No era nada más ni nada menos que el profesor para darme nuevamente una de sus charlas sobre la puntualidad y no sé qué mierdas más pero justo hoy esta charla la odié con toda mi alma. Mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba giré mi rostro apenas para verla irse sola y darme cuenta que no era muy alta ni baja y que tiene un hermoso cuerpo y un cabello que caía suavemente en ondas por su espalda.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Una Semana Pensando En Él**

**BELLA's POV**

Tengo 17 años, por tanto, asisto al Forks High School, el instituto de la ciudad de Forks, tengo buenos amigos a los que frecuento y siempre están ahí para acompañarme en mis clases o recesos, todos los días me siento al almuerzo con ellos y hablamos sobre trivialidades o alguna que otra broma o tarea que alguien olvidó realizar, pero hoy no… es lunes, pero ese no es el motivo principal para mi distracción que supongo ya todos notaron, pero debo admitir que todo el fin de semana y hasta el momento solo me he dedicado a pensar en Edward, cómo es posible que ni siquiera sé su apellido y ya lo traigo todo el día pegado a mi cabeza. Mi mejor amiga Alice ya anda sospechando algo y es que tampoco soy muy buena disimulando mi cara de tonta al pensar en ese chico.

En ese momento llegó Jasper, el casi novio de mi amiga Alice con una gran noticia. Había llegado un chico nuevo al otro salón, lo que era un poco extraño debido a lo avanzado que ya iba el curso pero cada quien con su trama e historia. Al parecer el chico era apuesto o demasiado arrogante debido a que en un decir amén todas las chicas del curso estaban detrás de él, por dicha nunca he sido de esas mujeres que andan detrás de los chicos como un tipo de club de admiradoras barato; así que preferí ir a caminar por ahí con Alice que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de interrogarme por quién eran mis grandes suspiros. La verdad es que me dejó fuera de base al mencionar los suspiros pero me conozco y sé que soy muy capaz de hacer eso sin tener la más mínima conciencia. A ella le tengo demasiada confianza así que le conté con lujo de detalles sobre como me había quedado pensando más de lo necesario en ese chico llamado Edward, incluso le comenté un poco sobre el regaño que le dieron al final de la clase. Entre broma y broma pasamos hablando sobre él toda la tarde y Alice no perdía oportunidad en molestarme con el "Chico misterioso" como recientemente lo había bautizado.

**EDWARD's POV**

Es lunes, día de levantarse temprano, aun si no tienes el más mínimo ánimo de hacerlo y mucho menos cuando sabes que tienes que ir a un nuevo instituto donde tienes que empezar de cero con amigos o amigas las cuales dudo encontrar gracias a mi fama de rompecorazones. Pero lo mejor de todo es que voy a llamar más la atención debido a pasarme a estas alturas del curso pero ahora no me queda más remedio que hacerlo mudarse de casa no suele ser lo mejor del mundo.

Llegué al instituto muy rápido, y al parecer ya muchos sabían sobre mi llegada lo que me impidió bajarme de mi auto en paz –un Volvo plateado- ya que me esperaba una gran bienvenida llena de presentaciones con personas a las cuales seguramente nunca les hablaré de nuevo. Me sorprendió ver a un chico que se encontraba entre la multitud de chicas que se fue apenas confirmó que yo era el chico nuevo de la clase, a lo que pude escuchar creo que se llama Jasper o algo similar, y por lo que pregunte él pertenece a la otra clase pero no indague más de todas formas soy el chico nuevo.

Un grupo de chicas me dieron una especie de "tour" por el instituto se los hubiera agradecido si ni fuera porque eran casi 20 chicas a mi lado sin exagerar al parecer aquí las chicas eran muy lanzadas o al menos eso era lo que me hacían pensar justo ahora, cuando pasamos por el patio vi a dos chicas que caminaban como si nada pasara a su alrededor en verdad que las envidié se iban divirtiendo sobre todo una de ellas que era de cabello corto porque la otra iba caminando como algo frenada y su risa no era tan sonora como la de su compañera fue gracioso verla e incluso que ante tal bullicio a su alrededor no se volteara, ese detalle me hizo recordar nuevamente a Isabella, mi querida Bella es extraño pero no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza en este fin de semana y nunca me creí demasiado curioso con una chica pero con ella la curiosidad por saber más de ella me estaba matando.

Al final de todo el recorrido -que fue muy largo y cansado- me mostraron mi clase así que entré como si nada pasara, para mi alegría la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban en otra clase y ahí me di cuenta que habían cinco clases más así que si Jasper pertenecía a la "otra" clase no sería una tarea muy sencilla encontrarlo, pero bueno puedo sobrevivir a un día sin amigos porque amigas interesadas ya me sobraban y a montones, las clases fueron muy normales y por qué no admitirlo aburridas, me sentí salvado por el receso de la tarde, me di cuenta que la mayoría de los chicos se quedaban frente a las aulas y no iban a caminar por las afueras del edificio así que pensé que sería un buen momento para ir a recorrer por mi cuenta, salí por una de las tantas puertas que daban al patio y vi a dos chicas que platicaban muy animadamente mientras caminaban, iban muy delante de mi como para alcanzar a escuchar su conversación pero las reconocí fácilmente eran las chicas que había visto durante mi "tour" la chica del cabello corto iba riendo con la que llevaba una cola que no era ni muy alta ni muy baja apenas era para recoger su cabello, ahora reía un poco más fuerte y no se veía tan tensa como antes pero aun así ante algunos comentarios se quedaba seria o simplemente empujaba a su amiga, era muy divertido verlas en esa escena. La chica de la cola miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tiempo de regresar al edificio pues era hora de ir al último bloque de clases del día lo que me devolvió de una manera poco agradable a mi realidad.

El último bloque fue el que por dicha menos sentí estaba más distraído en recordar a las divertidas chicas que caminaban durante el receso y al escuchar el timbre de salida me sentí muy aliviado el primer día había acabado sin mayores problemas ni preocupaciones, al contrario me encontré con varias escenas muy divertidas.

**BELLA's POV**

Por fin la hora de salida, ya estaba cansada de seguir escuchando la clase de ciencia que para ser honesta nunca ha sido lo que más me gusta, Alice ya había olvidado un poco sus ganas de molestarme con aquel chico que definitivamente ya le gasto hasta el nombre. Llegamos a su auto, un lujoso Porsche de un chillante color amarillo, colocamos nuestros bolsos en el asiento trasero y ella salió del parqueo del instituto aunque le llamó la atención ver un Volvo saliendo al mismo tiempo, nunca lo habíamos visto, pero no le prestó mayor importancia, al final todos tienen un auto menos yo y que cualquiera de los chicos del instituto lo haya cambiado no seria la mayor noticia del año.

Alice y yo ya estábamos muy cansadas como para seguir hablando por lo que encendimos la radio y armamos un pequeño karaoke improvisado. Nuestras voces unidas no suenan para nada mal, cuando me di cuenta ya nos encontrábamos frente a mi casa me despedí de Alice y rápidamente abrí la puerta para dejarme caer por un momento en el sofá. Cerré los ojos y cuando me di cuenta era hora de comenzar a preparar mi cena y la de Charlie también, creo que algo me mencionó que llegaría temprano a cenar y quiero prepararle algo bueno, no muy elaborado pero bueno.

Acababa de terminar de preparar la cena cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y sin duda era Charlie que sin quitarse su uniforme de la policía se sentó de inmediato a la mesa esperando a que le sirviera su cena, como es común cenamos en silencio compartiendo solo la información sobre nuestros días, se siente muy bien poder permanecer en un silencio que no es incómodo con tu padre, Charlie se ofreció a lavar los platos así que me dirigí a mi habitación para hacer la poca tarea que nos habían dejado ese día, estaba cansada y prefería acostarme temprano.

**EDWARD's POV**

Salí deprisa, mi auto es como el lugar perfecto de descanso, no tengo motivos para llegar temprano a mi casa pero la verdad prefiero quedarme sentado en mi habitación escuchando mi gran colección de discos que no sé en qué momento se formó. Estaba tan distraído pensando en lo que iba a llegar a hacer que no me di cuenta que un brillante Porsche amarillo iba saliendo del parqueo en ese justo momento, era el auto más lujoso que había visto hasta el momento.

Maneje como de costumbre hasta mi casa. Era seguro que mi padre no se encontraba en casa, su nombre es Carlise y es un médico de mucho renombre, era el director del Hospital General de Forks, esto le exigía gran parte de su tiempo. Mi madre Esme se encontraba en un viaje de negocios pero no recuerdo bien ni a donde fue, mi casa es bastante espaciosa y por qué no decirlo se puede considerar lujosa. Mi cuarto tiene una gran ventana que deja una vista para nada envidiable del bosque que se encuentra justo detrás de mi casa, al lado de mi habitación hay un pequeño salón donde se encuentra una de mis mayores pasiones que muy pocas personas me creen, mi amado piano y mi mayor confidente.

Estaba bastante aburrido y no tenía mucha hambre por ahora con una galleta me bastaría. No tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de hacer las tareas que me dejaron en el instituto pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, encendí mi computadora y en menos de treinta minutos ya tenía mi cuestionario resuelto, bajé a la sala de estar para ver la televisión sabiendo que dentro de unos momentos seguramente me quedaría dormido, pero debo prevenir levantarme tarde mañana así que dejé puesta la alarma en mi celular.

**BELLA's POV**

Sin darme cuenta ya era viernes, cuando se fue la semana no tenía la más mínima idea, pero no me quejo mucho, a fin de cuentas es el último día de la semana donde ni siquiera los profesores se toman la molestia de ser muy cumplidos con sus clases, los tiempos de recesos se ampliaban de una manera casi ilegal pero nadie se iba a quejar por eso. Por fin los rumores sobre el chico nuevo se habían acabado creo que por fin lo veían como a uno cualquiera de los chicos aunque más de una de las chicas más atrevidas del año ya había sido rechazada "amablemente" por el chico que al parecer no estaba interesado en lo más mínimo en verse involucrado en ningún tipo de relación amorosa.

Como era costumbre me encontraba con los chicos a la hora del almuerzo, hoy por extraño que parezca Rosalie y Emmet también llegaron a nuestra mesa, estos dos chicos eran la pareja más famosa de mi salón y que se sentaran con nosotros fue algo extraño, Jasper y Alice también estaban, en definitiva, me sentía como un mal tercio; estar en medio de una pareja y una casi pareja no era lo más agradable que digamos así que preferí solo dejarme llevar por la conversación pero sin prestar mucha atención porque algo me iba a dar si seguía viendo tanta miel frente a mí, son estos los momentos donde un novio sería de gran utilidad pero no hay alguien capaz de soportarme o aún no se atrevía a aparecer.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Meyer :D a quien respeto y admiro mucho por su gran capacidad de haber creado a estos grandes personajes. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para representar un poco mi propia historia...

CAP 3: NUESTRA SEGUNDA CLASE

EDWARD:

El viernes había sido un día bueno pero aun no me hago de amigos cercanos, a los que les hablo con costos los llego a considerar como conocidos. Pero había olvidado lo que el viernes significaba y eso era que el sábado tenía que ir a un curso de ingles que lo único bueno que tiene es esa linda chica nueva que llegó la semana pasada, para mi bien esa es bastante inspiración como para levantarme de la cama y ponerme ropa un poco más presentable que la ocasión anterior pues si con una ropa un poco descuidada la dejé sin aliento hoy la quiero acabar.

BELLA:

Esto de levantarme temprano los sábados luego de toda la semana normal de clases no me sentaba muy bien que digamos, pero recordar al misterioso chico Edward, que Alice no me había dejado olvidar en ningún momento pues toda la noche me envió mensajes sobre que consiguiera su apellido, dirección, instituto y cualquier otra identificación.

Hoy si he llegado apenas a la hora, si hubiera caminado un poco más despacio y habría roto mi récord de asistencia perfecta que mentalmente llevo. Edward se apareció por la puerta tarde nuevamente, pero esta vez venía vestido de una manera que no perdía su línea casual pero se dejaba ver muy bien y otra vez se sentó a mi lado dejándome fría de todo el cuerpo por tan solo tenerlo cerca de mi, pero si había creído que eso sería todo estaba muy perdida me dio un beso en la mejilla en un tipo de saludo, y al sentir lo suave de su piel me sentí completamente en el aire.

EDWARD:

Esta chica en definitiva me estaba divirtiendo, se sonrojaba mucho con apenas que la miraba y trataba de despistarse de una manera que en verdad que no le estaba funcionando porque solo dejaba en evidencia lo nerviosa que se encontraba a cada momento.

Me daba un poco de pena verla tratar de hablar o formar una pequeña oración en inglés, a pesar de que lo podía hablar un poco no es muy buena a la hora de escribirlo y aun no ha hecho amistad con ninguna de las chicas de la clase pero no la culpo en lo más mínimo porque yo mejor que nadie sé como son mis compañeras y que ella no encaja con ellas de ninguna forma. Estoy tan distraído analizándola que casi no me doy cuenta que ella estaba en problemas con una oración que tenía que pasar a tiempo pasado y en serio que le estaba costando creo que si la dejo un poco más su cabeza hubiera explotado y al parecer hacerla enojar no era una idea agradable.

BELLA:

Teníamos un ejercicio de pasar oraciones o frases a tiempo pasado, pero hay una de ellas que me estaba torturando más de lo adecuado y en serio que mi cabeza ya esta a punto de explotar, de la nada sentí como la mano de Edward se colocaba sobre la mía y comenzó a escribir la solución a mi gran problema, mi atención estaba en todo menos en lo que estábamos escribiendo, su mano se sentía fuerte y cálida contra la mía, cuando por fin mi conciencia estuvo de regreso me di cuenta que ya había terminado de escribir la oración pero aun así no soltaba mi mano. No levanté la mirada porque sabía perfectamente que me estaba observando y con un leve susurro pronuncié un: thank you. Para obtener como respuesta apenas una leve sonrisa que dejaba entre ver un tono de burla pero estaba demasiado contenta-distraída como para lograr enfadarme.

Gracias a ese leve toque o momento que tuvimos los dos me armé de valor para preguntarle un poco más sobre él, su apellido es Cullen, vive en una hermosa casa o eso dice él y dijo que como me ve con cara de buena persona me confesó que una de sus más grandes pasiones es tocar el piano. Lo que me dejó completamente perpleja ya que se veía como un chico muy informal como para ser capaz de tocar un piano, entre la conversación se nos fue el tiempo volando e inconscientemente intercambiamos nuestros números.

Al salir me sentí muy feliz, había intercambiado más de una frase coherente con él y eso me bastaba lo suficiente como para tener una sonrisa todo el resto del día. Había quedado de acuerdo con Alice que nos veríamos después de mis clases así que de inmediato me dirigí hacia su casa pero por más que traté de borrar era imposible por tanto me empecé a preparar para el interrogatorio que definitivamente Alice me haría acerca de Edward.

Alice me esperaba en su casa, la cual era grande y muy refinada todavía me peguntaba como era posible que yo fuera su amiga pero aun así la apreciaba demasiado, apenas llegué a la puerta principal Alice ya me esperaba dando pequeños saltitos en verdad que esperaba ansiosa a su "muñeca" para vestirla de mil maneras posibles. Cuando llegué a la puerta me abrazó con mucha fuerza tanta que puedo asegurar que mi espalda sonó pero era reconfortante sentir su abrazo que "suavemente" me devolvió al planeta tierra pues hasta ese momento seguía en el mundo de Edward. Alice no dejo pasar desapercibida mi mirada perdida y no espero ni un segundo en preguntar cómo había sido mi día en el curso y, por más que traté de contener mi sonrisa estúpida, Alice en un giro rápido me lanzó sobre el sofá con una mirada que me obligaba a contarle todos los mínimos detalles que me hacen mantener una sonrisa a pesar de todo.

Cuando terminé de contar lo que había sucedido y los simples y patéticos motivos que me tenían de buen humor Alice esbozó una gran sonrisa en parte alegrándose por mi recién encontrado amor y que gracias a ese Edward yo no pondría ninguna resistencia para ser su muñeca viviente.

Por fin se había acabado mi tarde de tortura aunque es cierto no me borró la sonrisa en lo más mínimo apenas si me sentía cansada. Como siempre Alice me había regalado unos jeans y blusas e incluso unos zapatos de tacón que casi me muero con solo verlos pero ella insistió en que debía aprender a usarlos sobre todo para mostrárselos a Edward porque ahora resulta que todo lo que haga tiene que ser para impresionarlo y sé de antemano que llevarle la contraria a Alice es algo humanamente imposible. Alice como de costumbre me llevó en su auto hasta el frente de mi casa que no se podía comparar ni siquiera un poco con la de ella pero para mí era más que suficiente a pesar de que solo viviera al lado de mi padre cuyo trabajo es ser jefe de policía de Forks.


	4. Chapter 4

CAP 4: Estas aquí. EDWARD: Hoy no me quería levantar, me sentía demasiado cansado pero tenía que ir al instituto sin ningún pretexto así que sin escapatoria me duche y vestí para salir directo al instituto. Nuevamente en mi auto aparecieron las cero ganas de ir por lo que no me apresure ni un poco pero para mí "dicha" siempre llegué muy temprano. Puse un poco de música antes de salir de mi auto eso haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido, cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por completo… Suavemente abrí los ojos y revisé la hora en mi teléfono, ya debería entrar y así lo hice mientras revisaba mi clase, tenía que ir a un laboratorio o algo así pero en verdad que no podía encontrarlo me sentía completamente perdido entre las aulas y los pasillos y para mi desgracia no había nadie a quien pudiera preguntarle, esto se volvía más frustrante cada segundo. De repente aparecieron dos chicas que reconocí casi que de inmediato, era la de cabello corto y la que llevaba el cabello más largo pero recogido en una cola alta, la chica de cabello corto entró en un aula dejando a la otra sola, decidí alcanzarla pues era la única esperanza que tenía para llegar a ese desquiciado laboratorio que me estaba robando la paz, por fin la alcancé y con cuidado de no asustarla ni nada por el estilo toque suavemente su hombro, la chica apenas si se movió y sin pensarlo mucho me dijo: estás perdido ¿qué lugar ocupas? Eso me dejó helado tan obvio era, pero eso no fue lo más impresionante de todo sino su voz que me sonó tan familiar pero no podía reconocer de donde, ahí me di cuenta que aun no había contestado nada y ella al parecer también lo noto debido a que levanto su rostro pero ahora la que se veía afectada era ella, justo ahí la reconocí. BELLA: Cuando levanté mi mirada no lo podía creer todas las posibilidades de que esto sucediera eran tan remotas pero ahora me golpeaban con tal fuerza que me sentí aturdida y ¿cómo no estarlo? Ambos nos mirábamos con cara de asombro ninguno de los dos esperaba esto, ni aquí ni ahora y tampoco era un sueño trague con fuerza y me dije a mí misma tranquila es solo Edward tu compañero nada más ni menos. Él no parecía tener la más mínima intención de romper el silencio tan extraño que se había formado entre nosotros así que para cambiar eso traté de hablarle como él lo había hecho conmigo: Hey, hola chico nuevo ¿qué andas buscando?... Su cara se relajo un poco y me señalo su horario necesitaba el laboratorio de la profesora Rose, y sin querer descubrí que se encontraba en el mismo grado que yo pero en uno de los otros grupos y eso me relajó muchísimo ya que no tendría que lidiar con su mirada ni su perfume tan embriagante. Quería tocarlo y como de todos modos tenía que guiarlo hasta el laboratorio no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad así que sin decir mucho lo tomé del brazo y comencé a llevarlo hasta el laboratorio y en serio que los ratones se le habían comido la lengua porque no dijo ni una palabra aun cuando hizo intentos de hacerlo, se veía un tanto tierno por decirlo de alguna manera, aunque yo por dentro me sentía igual o peor que él. Me dirigí a mi clase con una sonrisa tonta dibujada en mi rostro, aunque también mi estómago se encontraba lleno de mariposas que me dejaban muy en claro las emociones que él causaba en mí y el hecho de tenerlo ahora tan cerca podía a llegar a ser muy contraproducente. Las primeras lecciones fue imposible prestar atención, tanto que no me molestó quedarme sentada sola y la reprimenda del profesor por estar en las nubes, pero si supiera lo hermosa que es esa nube apuesto a que me comprendería, realmente necesitaba hablar con Alice ¡ya! EDWARD: Mi primera y ya estaba completamente distraído y cómo no estarlo, ella justo aquí en mi mismo año, en el otro grupo y justo la persona que se da cuenta que no puedo encontrar ni un miserable laboratorio yo solo, en serio que más me tiene que suceder el día de hoy para hacerme sentir aun más miserable, no importa debo respirar y calmarme seguramente en el recreo la veré o encontraré a alguien para hablar y no desanimarme tanto, aunque no sé tampoco mi siguiente clase pero ahora definitivamente voy a evitar a esas dos chicas pues estoy seguro que para cuando termine el receso la de pelo corto sabrá todo acerca de mí y lo estúpido que soy al no encontrar ni un miserable laboratorio. Acaba de sonar la campana ¡bien! Al parecer el profesor notó mi falta de concentración y decidió no preguntarme nada y me estoy sorprendido de mí mismo y mi modo "automático". Seguí caminando por los pasillos tratando de evadir los pasillos que estaban con muchos estudiantes y claramente para evitarla a ella. Sí, es una actitud infantil pero poco me importa, es simple no la quiero ver ahora y no la veré. 


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5 BELLA Es viernes y luego de mi encuentro con el perdido Edward, él parecía estarme evitando logrando que por primera vez en mi vida quisiera que llegara el sábado para verlo en el curso y así obligatoriamente tuviera que darme la cara. Hoy llegué al instituto en el autobús Alice tenía que ir a algún lado, la verdad no le puse atención cuando me lo dijo por estar observando cuidadosamente al lejano Edward Cullen que se veía tan solo, o al menos eso quería pensar al verlo rodeado de esas chicas que solo lo buscan para insistir por una cita y una que otra chica que al parecer si le quiere dar una amistad sincera pero igualmente me molesta ya que ese sentimiento innombrable hace acto de presencia cuando veo a tantas chicas a su alrededor. Mi primera clase fue larga y tediosa, sin mentir no había nada de provecho y no hay que mencionar por donde iban mis pensamientos, además de que a pesar de haber llegado casi que justo a tiempo para la hora de entrada no vi su auto estacionado, (sí ya vi cuál es su auto)… En fin solo él ocupaba mis pensamientos. El receso por dicha se me hizo muy corto, apenas me dio tiempo de saludar a Jasper y llegar a mi siguiente clase cuando tocaron la entrada nuevamente. Era mi clase de literatura y era una de mis favoritas así que el tiempo se me fue volando y no lo sentí como un martirio o tortura sin embargo, eso no eliminaba el hecho que muy posiblemente tendría que sentarme sola en el almuerzo, los chicos se sentarían con los demás, Emmet y Rosalie estarían juntos y yo: sola. Unos minutos después me encontraba sentada sola en una de las mesas, cuando de la nada un chico se sentó frente a mí sin pedir permiso ni nada. EDWARD Mi mañana había sido muy tranquila, con el único contratiempo que justo frente a mí iba un autobús cuyo chofer manejaba muy lento sin exagerar, era frustrante pero a la vez un buen pretexto para no llegar temprano al instituto, mi mirada constantemente se perdía en las personas que subían o bajaban del autobús y cual no fue mi sorpresa de verla a ella ahí esperando el autobús, si, Bella tan simple y perfecta pero esta vez con su hermoso cabello suelto enmarcando su largo y las suaves ondas que se forman, subió al autobús con toda la naturalidad del mundo sin darse cuenta que yo me la comía con la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro durante el resto del camino, ella se bajó justo frente al instituto caminando pausadamente y viendo con mucha atención todo el parqueo, la verdad me gustaría pensar que estaba buscando mi auto aunque nunca sabré lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. Mis clases también fueron tranquilas y si a eso le sumamos que no era posible quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, se estaba convirtiendo en un día perfecto. A la hora del almuerzo me dirigí hacia las mesas como siempre, pero una de ellas me llamó la atención más que las otras ya que había una chica sola, no sé porque la vi casi indefensa o como si no pudiera encajar con los demás chicos que ahí se encontraban, su pequeño cuerpo denotaba la inseguridad e incomodidad que al parecer la estaba acompañando más de lo necesario y sin pensarlo mucho decidí sentarme con ella, quizás ella si podría ser una amiga normal y que no busque una cita o se insinúe a cada ocasión posible. Caminé decidido y sin verla mucho ni preguntar me senté frente a ella, dio un pequeño salto por el susto levantó suavemente su mirada y justo ahí me encontré con unos ojos chocolate que tanto había evitado esta semana. Me quedé sin habla, esperaba una burla de ella o algo parecido pero al verla fijamente se le notaba el nerviosismo y la cara de pánico que tenía, pude escuchar su voz más agitada de lo normal y al parecer que la mirara fijamente la puso peor agachó su cabeza para comenzar a comer, pero su mano temblaba de una manera que no iba a poder llevarse ni un bocado. Me sentí un poco mal al creer que ella se burlaría de mí cuando la viera de manera directa, pero al parecer ella se encontraba aun más afectada que yo, sus ojos se notaban brillosos y era sorprendente ver como su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, todos sus esfuerzos por evitar los nervios eran completamente en vano, quise romper el hielo y hacerla sentir un poco más cómoda conmigo, y como no soy muy bueno con las palabras usaría la misma frase que la ocasión en que -por primera vez la vi… Hola chica, al parecer estas semanas soy el chico nuevo ¿quieres ayudarme?-, milagrosamente su cuerpo dejo de temblar sus mejillas que se encontraban completamente rojas regresaron a un color normal y hasta se puede decir que un poco más natural. Lentamente y como si su mirada pesara levantó su rostro para musitar un apenas audible: -si… te ayudo…- Creo que hasta ese día no había escuchado voz tan tierna como la de ella aunque solo fuera el efecto de su miedo. Seguimos comiendo con tranquilidad porque a mi parecer ella no se encontraba en condiciones para hablar, aunque si compartimos un par de miradas divertidas. Aunque hice todo lo posible por no comer muy rápido siempre acabé mi almuerzo antes que ella pero aun así me quedé a esperarla no es como si significara un sacrificio para mí hacerlo, por fin ella terminó y nos dirigimos hacia el edificio principal y, aunque el gesto caballeroso hubiera sido llevarla hasta su clase fue lo contrario ella prefirió indicarme el camino "corto" a mi clase ya que al parecer yo demostraba demasiado mi falta de orientación al no saber de memoria el horario de mis clases, ella se iba a despedir de mí con un beso en la mejilla, el cual yo estaba esperando ya con ansias y aunque fuera cuestión de segundos yo quería sentirlo, cuando de la nada un muy agudo grito se acercó a nosotros dando brincos y aplaudiendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, era la chica del cabello corto que se acercó sin invitación a nosotros, noté como Bella se tensó un poco al verla pero giró su cara hacia mí dándome una simple sonrisa en modo de despedida la cual le respondí de la misma manera pero en mí interior me quedé esperando aquella despedida… BELLA: Luego de casi una hora de tenerlo frente a mí y sin poder articular palabra alguna pude hablar y formar oraciones coherentes nuevamente tuve que enfrentarme a la loca de mi mejor amiga Alice… que llegó en uno de los momentos más adecuados, lo admito adoro su compañía y como siempre logra sacarme una sonrisa pero ahora justo cuando le iba a dar un sonoro beso a Edward y que ella aparezca gritando de ese modo rompió mi pequeña burbuja de irrealidad. Cuando Alice llegó a mi lado no tardó ni un minuto en decir una frase con referencia a lo que había visto y tomando en cuenta que la expresión de culpabilidad y nerviosismo jugaban en mi contra Alice dio justo en el blanco con una simple frase: - almorzaste con él verdad… te dejo sola una mañana y sales corriendo a sus brazos…-, sus palabras fueron cortadas por una estruendosa y delicada carcajada que puedo jurar, se escuchó en todo el edificio y claro su risa era producida por nada más ni menos que por la cara de tonta que apareció repentinamente en mi cara. 


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 6 Los personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo si trata de mi propia historia…. EDWARD: Sábado más dormir resultado: tarde. El viernes pasé con una sonrisa más estúpida de lo normal y sonrisa torcida que al parecer cautiva de una manera increíble a las chicas pero por mi cabeza solo pasaba una mujer, ella la que casi me da un beso de despedida que aun siendo el más simple iba a significar demasiado para mí y estoy seguro que aun más para ella, hoy no quería verme tan casual o descuidado por decirlo de alguna forma y por más que traté arreglar mi cabello solo conseguí que quedara aun más desordenado de lo que ya es por naturaleza, estaba haciendo frío así que me lleve mi abrigo café una camisa sencilla por debajo, un jeans y unos zapatos cualquiera, ya iba bastante tarde como para pensar mucho en la ropa y siempre he tenido buen gusto para vestir por tanto el qué ponerme no es algo tan difícil. Subí a mi auto ya resignado a que llegaría tarde y no es como si fuera la primera vez que me pasaba pero sí la primera vez que me interesaba llegar a buena hora para tener tiempo de saludar a mis compañeras que para ser más específico sería saludar a mi compañera. Pasé rápidamente por varias paradas de autobuses con la esperanza de verla… y de la nada aparece ella al parecer un poco agitada porque corrió para tomar el bus que milagrosamente venía a casi tres autos detrás del mío y por qué no aprovechar para llevarla conmigo… Y así lo hice paré con mi coche frente a ella y toqué la bocina para llamar su atención, cuando volteó a ver y me reconoció puedo jurar que una leve sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sin tardar con la mano le dije que subiera y por dicha no puso resistencia, durante el camino mantuvimos una conversación muy tranquila a pesar de que ahora ambos íbamos a llegar tarde a la clase. Fue una clase completamente normal y al parecer llegar con Bella fue una gran ventaja pues me ahorro la charla de reproche del profesor, hicimos los trabajos juntos y ella siempre mantuvo una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que me provocaba distraerme con facilidad. Fue una de las pocas ocasiones que las cuatro horas que tarda el curso duraron lo que normalmente hubiera sido media hora, al salir nuevamente la lleve hasta su casa, era sencilla pero se notaba lo acogedora que era, y me mostró desde el auto la ventana de su cuarto y como se la podía pasar horas y horas observando el bosque que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa. Nos despedimos de un beso en la mejilla aunque no fue como el que me había quedado esperando, este ni siquiera fue capaz de llamarse beso porque fue apenas un leve choque entre mejillas, salió rápidamente del coche y no arranque hasta que la vi en el umbral de su puerta y justo antes de entrar se despidió moviendo su mano a lo cual respondí sacando mi mano por la ventana, conduje hasta mi casa con una clara y nítida sonrisa que estaba pegada en mi rostro, y como siempre la música es la compañera ideal llevaba el radio a todo volumen al final solo eso me faltaba para parecer un tonto loco enamorado. BELLA: El curso y en sí todo el comienzo del día había sido más que perfecto y el tiempo pasó volando, y con obvias razones ya que a la clase fue a lo último que le puso atención. Ese sábado y el resto del fin de semana sus pensamientos divagaron en el perfecto y casi adorado Edward… El solo hecho de que ese nombre cruzara por su mente daba siempre como resultado un leve sonrojo y un dulce escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, ya que constantemente se encontraba pensando en cómo se sentiría estar rodeada por los fuertes brazos de él. Y cuando se dio cuenta ya era lunes, nuevamente. Alice pasó a recogerla como de costumbre pero al parecer se veía muy apresurada o nerviosa por algo, y eso sí que era raro ya que ella siempre controlaba todo y a todos a su antojo pero esta vez algo tuvo que haber pasado para que ella se viera así de ansiosa, hasta que notó que dentro del bolso de su amiga sobresalía una nota que decía muy claramente el nombre de: Jasper, y con eso fue más que suficiente para comprender el nerviosismo. Sin decir nada tomé el cuaderno donde se encontraba la nota y comencé a revisarla. Según lo que pude leer les correspondía hacer un trabajo juntos y para beneficio de Alice era un trabajo bastante grande permitiéndole un muy buen pretexto para hablarle por un buen rato, así que lo mejor era dejar que ella pasara por esos nervios y si no había sacado el tema, era mejor no hacerlo. Por fin llegaron al parqueo del instituto, Bella no tardó en bajarse eso sin antes darle un pequeño apretón a la mano de Alice como para darle ánimos y traerla de regreso del transe en el que aparentemente se encontraba, sin embargo, nadie se imaginaba que el mundo perfecto de Bella-Edward podría llegar a verse amenazado por…. Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero tuve dos semanas de exámenes y como este es mi último año necesitaba estudiar en serio, cosa que no hacia como desde hace un par de años…. Perdón… 


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero tuve dos semanas de exámenes y como este es mi último año necesitaba estudiar en serio, cosa que no hacia como desde hace un par de años…. Perdón…**

CAP 7

o.0

Bella:

Me bajé del auto de Alice sin pensarlo mucho, sabía que ella necesitaba un momento a solas para tomar aire y valor aunque no sabía exactamente sobre qué… Al levantar la mirada para entrar al instituto me encontré con una hermosa sonrisa torcida y un cabello cobrizo revuelto que me encantaba y me estaba esperando. Caminé rápidamente hacia donde Edward se encontraba hasta saludarlo con un suave beso en su mejilla, él me acompañó hasta mi primera clase, (ya no era necesario guiarlo pues se sabía toda la escuela) dándome un abrazo antes de dirigirse hacia la clase que le correspondía. Mi clase era literatura una de mis favoritas tomando en cuenta mi deseo oculto de ser una escritora, mi profesora era una mujer extraordinaria y aún lo aburrido lo volvía interesante o incluso divertido. No me gustaba relacionarme mucho así que siempre me sentaba en mi mesa sola y todos mis compañeros lo sabían. Hoy mi profesora algo tenía entre manos y esa mirada no me gustaba en lo absoluto, sí ella me cae bien pero siempre hay trabajos o proyectos que lograban disgustarme y esta vez no fue una tarea ni nada por el estilo, fue… el hecho de quitarme mi soledad, así es un nuevo compañero Jacob Black, cabellos negros y largos, piel sumamente morena, una sonrisa blanca algo cálida y un cuerpo muy fornido para mi gusto eso tomando en cuenta mi punto de comparación: Edward.

Jacob se presentó ante toda la clase y luego lo sentí cuando se sentó a mi lado sin perder la sonrisa de su cara, no sé exactamente por qué solo no me nació entablar una conversación con el chico que según pude ver era un año menor que yo pero tampoco le di una importancia mayor, cuando sonó la campana me sentí liberada y casi que salí corriendo para buscar a Alice, no sabía exactamente por qué me sentía así de presionada y molesta pero así era…

Jacob Black:

Llegué al instituto en mi audi, y me bajé mirando mi horario literatura era mi primera clase levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la chica más linda que jamás había visto no era muy alta pero sí tenía una delicadeza innata, aunque toda mi ilusión decayó cuando la vi saludar a un chico que más parecía una nube, su piel era tan blanca que hasta me daba nauseas de solo verla, los seguí desde atrás al parecer se dirigían a la misma clase que yo, lo que no me alegró ni lo más mínimo, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la clase él chico paliducho la abrazó y ella igual, bien al menos solo sería compañero de ella. Tenía que esperar afuera a la profesora para que me presentara ante el resto del grupo y allí me quedé hasta que ella apareció entramos juntos y lo primero que hice fue buscarla, y la encontré. Estaba sentada sola junto a la ventana, primero observó detenidamente a la profesora para posar su mirada sobre mí recorriéndome como si me estuviera midiendo o calculando y al terminar de hacerlo su mirada regresó a la ventana sin ningún otro interés, como en toda presentación dije mi nombre: Jacob Black, gustos, pasatiempos, donde vivía, bla, bla, bla… luego tomé asiento a su lado aunque eso pareció molestarla ya que aunque se esforzó por darme una cálida sonrisa fue la reacción más fría que he visto en una persona me miró de reojo en un par de ocasiones pero nada más allá y aunque moría por saber su nombre me di cuenta que no era el momento apropiado para entablar una conversación, cuando sonó el timbre ella salió como si hubiera sido disparada de su asiento.

Bella:

No sé por qué, pero la simple presencia de Jacob Black comenzó a ser en gran medida molesta, y aunque se le notaba en la cara los deseos que tenía por hablarme fue gratificante que se quedara callado… Caminé lentamente por los pasillos mientras la respiración se volvía regular, cuando por fin lo encontré y sin pensarlo mucho solo me dejé caer dentro de sus brazos, al principio él estaba un poco atónito por mi repentina acción pero un par de segundos después ya estaba respondiendo mi abrazo de una manera cálida y tierna como siempre se caracterizó. Pero de la nada comenzó a tensarse y no fue para menos Jacob pasó a nuestro lado y sin el mínimo rastro de vergüenza me comió con la mirada logrando en cuestión de segundos ganarse el odio de mi querido Edward.

**ALICE:**

Desde que Bella anda muy junta a su querido Ed, me ha quedado más tiempo para compartir con Jasper. Seguimos almorzando juntos todos en la misma mesa pero Bella a pesar de todo no se ha olvidado de colocarme un asiento siempre por accidente al lado de él, y hasta el momento eso parece no molestarlo, no sé si ya había mencionado que estamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto del instituto y las veces que nos reunimos van en aumento ya no solo por el proyecto sino, para estudiar, hacer repasos sobre alguna materia, intercambio de apuntes o alguna cosa que suene seria, porque en realidad hacemos los deberes del instituto en una hora aproximadamente pero me quedo en su casa o él en la mía alrededor de una a dos horas más de las realmente necesarias.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y en los almuerzos era como si sólo nosotros existiéramos y aun podía encontrarme con las miradas discretas de mi amiga que dejaban en evidencia mi estado de felicidad que solo él lograba provocar. Esta tarde luego de clases iremos a su casa para hacer un repaso general de matemáticas pues él muy apuesto Jasper se ha convertido en uno de los mejores por lo que lo comencé a envidiar así que aproveche la nueva cercanía que había entre nosotros para pedirle ayuda y sin el más mínimo reclamo ni excusa aceptó ayudarme y en el mismo momento pusimos hora y fecha para encontrarnos, al parecer él tenía una gran ansia por encontrarnos en su casa y la verdad no me molestó en lo absoluto pues esta mañana Jasper se encargó de pasar a mi casa a recogerme, y en la tarde me iría a dejar a mi casa pero para eso aun faltaban una cantidad considerable de horas.


End file.
